Periods
by Camlapro
Summary: Emma hates and loves her periods. Why? Crack fic. This is my first fic I write in English and post here. (I'm french). Hope you'll like it


Periods

It was the week of the month Emma both hated and loved and the same time.

Yes, her periods. She hated her periods because that mean pain, bad mood and above all, that mean NO SEX. But she loved it too because thanks to that, she discovered a new part of her girlfriend.

The other days, Regina was sassy and loved angry sex. But when Emma had her periods, the Evil Queen wasn't evil at all anymore.

Today wasn't an exception. Emma woke up with pain and all she wanted was staying in her bed all day. But it was Friday, she has to work. And with a tired face, she stood up.

« -Hey Honey what are you doing ? asked Regina

-I have to go to work, Babe. The sherriff answered

-Isn't it your first period day ?

-Yes it is. Why ?

-Maybe you could stay at home ?

-But I can't…

-I'm the Mayor, your boss so, You have your day off and cuddle me all day. That's an order !

-Ok, but can I call David to tell him I'm home sick.

-Yeah I think you can. »

So she did. David agreed without complaining. And after that Emma went back to her bed and cuddle her girlfriend. But a couple of minutes after, their stomachs were « singing ».

« -Ugh, I don't want to move.

-You have to. Go take a shower and meet me in the kitchen, I'll prepare you the « period breakfast ».

-Okay. »

With this sentence, Emma kissed Regina and went to the shower. During this time, the mayor was cooking. When Emma went back to the kitchen, Regina just finished to prepare the pancakes.

« -Go to sit on the couch, put a DVD, I'll just finish to cut the strawberries.

-Kay ! What do you want to watch ?

-Don't know. Choose ! »

Emma sat on the couch after putting « For Lovers Only » on the TV.

Regina arrived with a tray full of things to eat and 2 cups of hot cocoa.

When Emma looked at the tray, a big smile appeared on her face.

Regina sat next to her girlfriend. The movie started as the same time as they started eating. There were pancakes with caramel sauce, marmelade, erable syrop, whipped cream, some strawberries, bananas, apples, rapsberries and blueberries. They were eating with their hands, sharing, kissing an watching the movie. They already seen it because it was Emma's favorite movie so they could be not full concentrate. When they finished to eat. Regina put the tray on the table and went under the blanket with Emma and cuddled her.

At the end of the movie, the blonde girl was asleep, her head on the brunette's shoulder. Regina smile when she looked at her girlfriend. The TV was off so she could just enjoy the moment. She had her left arm on Emma's back and she was playing with the blonde hair with her right hand. An hour later, Regina wanted to move to shower herself but she didn't want to wake up her lover so she tried to move but she felt Emma hold her tighter. Regina smiled but decided to wake up the sherriff because she really need to move so she placed kisses on Emma's forehead. And the girl woke up, smily, kissed her lovers on the lips.

« -Hey !

-Hey Sleeping beauty, slept well ?

-I'm not Aurora ! But yes, you really are a great pillow.

-Thanks. Can I go to the shower ?

-I wish I could come with you.

-So do I but you can't so, stay here, wait for me, I got an idea.

-Really ? What kind of idea ?

-Just wait… »

Regina was leaving to the bathroom, hearing Emma grumbling.

When she went back, Emma was still on the couch, eating some candies.

« -I'm here, and I need you to take off your T-shirt.

-Uh…Okay…

-Don't be affraid, I'll just make you forget the pain by massaging your back.

-Oh my god thank you !

-There's no need to call me god. Queen will be enough.

-As you wish your majesty. »

Emma laid on the couch and Regina started the massage with some special oil. She take care of Emma's shoulders, her back, her neck. The blonde girl felt so good. Some moans escaped from her mouth.

« -This felt so good ! Thanks babe.

-Whenever you want sunshine.

-You know I could remember that.

-Yes I know, that's why I say it. I enjoyed massaging you. »

Emma sat on the couch and kissed Regina. The brunette put her hands on her girlfriend's boobs. The blonde broke the kiss.

« -Gina ! You can't just touch my boobs and expect me to not react.

-I know but your boobs just like that, I couldn't stop myself.

-I understand but please, just stop.

-Ok, sorry !

-Don't be, I know what you feel. I feel the same when it's your turn. Maybe I could…

-No, you're gonna be more frustrated !

-Don't worry I'll be fine. Come with me. »

Emma stood up and Regina followed her to their bedroom for some hot moments for her.

Regina just had enough time to dress up after her journey in the heaven before Henry arrived.

« -Moms ! I'm home ! Where are you ?

-Right here little prince, I was just checking on Emma, she's asleep.

-Oh ok, I hope I didn't wake her up.

-Don't worry, she's still sleeping.

-Kay, I'm hungry, what can I eat ?

-There's some pancakes if you… »

The mayor didn't have enough time to finish her sentence, Henry was already eating.

« -Do you want me to make you a cocoa ?

-Sure.

-Can I have one too ?

-Emma ! Finally awake !

-Yep ! Hey Kid !

-Hey Mom ! Slept well ?

-Yeah thanks. »

The brunette put two cocoas on the table, add whipped cream and a little bit of cinnamon. Emma and Henry thank her and eat their pancakes. After that, the little boy went to his bedroom to do his homeworks.

Three hours later, the Swan-Mills family were eating dinner. Regina made her lasagna and like always, it was delicious. Just after that the three of them were on the couch, watching TV. Before they all go to sleep.

That was the end of the day. Thanks to Regina, Emma didn't had too much pain and had a really good day. Her periods weren't so bad after all.


End file.
